Focustion
Focustion is a life force from Life 4 Hiamcola and the Manga that dwells within everyone, and everything, through a system of tubes in the body called Focustion Veins. Humans are the only ones to also have their soul made of Focustion It has been stated that everything except Humans have their own Focustion. Everything has an element Focustion type, which has 5 catigorys; Nature, Extreme, Give-off, Galatic, and Candy. So unlike Chakara, Haki, Soul Pressure, and Ki, Focustion also exist in objects. Inanimate objects and plants History f Nature Nature focustion usally makes the user gental, but thunder/lightning are an exeption. Nature has to do with things naturally found on earth. Fire Attracts the user to fire, and makes him/her feel cold when not near any heat sorce. If trained extremlly well, the user can control fire. It also makes their focustions red orange. Water Attracts the user to water, and makes him/her feel a stinging when near fire or high heat. If trained extremlly well, the user can control water. It also makes their focustions blue. Grass Attracts the user to grass, and makes him/her burn when near fire. If trained extremlly well, the user can control grass. It also makes their focustions green. Thunder Attracts the user to air, and makes him/her uncomfortble in water. If trained extremlly well, the user can control thunder. It also makes their focustions dark yellow. Lightning The Focution of Playa. Attracts the user to air, and makes him/her uncomfortble in water. If trained extremlly well, the user can control lighting. As displayed by Playa, one with this focustion can also (though normally leaves him in fatigue) can make clouds shoot lightning. He can also see charge chain in the air, and use his power to create a lightning bolt by charging one with his finger. It also makes their focustions yellow. Earth Attracts the user to nature, and makes him/her uncomfortble near pollution. If trained extremlly well, the user can control rocks/dirt. It also makes their focustions dark camo. Air Attracts the user to air, and makes him/her uncomfortble inside. If trained extremlly well, the user can control wind. It also makes their focustion light blue. Ice Attracts the user to cold, and makes him/her in pain (and sweat 10 more than average) near fire. If trained extremlly well, the user can control ice. It also makes their focustion white. Sand Attracts the user to heat, and makes him/her dehydrate easily. If trained extremlly well, the user can control sand. It also makes their focustion sand colored. Metal Attracts the user to earth, and makes him/her grumpy. If trained extremlly well, the user can control some metals . It also makes their focustion metalic gray. Penicillin Attracts the user to medicine, and makes him/her smart. If trained extremlly well, the user can control some herbs. It also makes their focustion milky white. Animal Attracts the user to wildlife (in Nachakate's case, Pokemon), and makes him/her feel a hatred towrds those who hurt animals. If trained extremlly well, the user can comunicate with animals. It also makes their focustions kaki. Extreme Nature focustion usally makes the user agressive, but forrest is an exeption. Extreme is the stronger version Nature, and has to do with things naturally found on earth. Lava The Focustion of Mecola. Attracts the user to fire, and makes him/her feel cold when not near any heat sorce. If trained extremlly well, the user can control lava. As displayed by Mecola, one with this focustion can also tell the thickness of the planet's crust and pull the magma from under him/her, creating his own volcano. It also makes their focustions light red. Tsunami Attracts the user to water, and makes him/her volent and strong. If trained extremlly well, the user can control waves. It also makes their focustions dark blue. Forrest The Dimidium-Focustion of Nachakee. Attracts the user to grass, and makes him/her burn when near fire. If trained extremlly well, the user can control trees. It also makes their focustions dark green. Thunderstorm Attracts the user to rain and storms, and makes him/her angry. If trained extremlly well, the user can control lighting and thunder. It also makes their focustions dark light yellow. Landslide Attracts the user to mud, and makes him/her uncomfortble dry heat. If trained extremlly well, the user can control rocks/dirt. It also makes their focustions darker camo. Huricane Attracts the user to air, and makes him/her mean. If trained extremlly well, the user can control storms. It also makes their focustions dark sky blue. Arctic Attracts the user to cold, and makes him/her in pain (and sweat 100 more than average) near fire. It can also give the user split personalitys. If trained extremlly well, the user can control iceburg. It also makes their Focustion neon white. Steel Attracts the user to earth, and makes him/her grumpy. If trained extremlly well, the user can bend steel. It also makes their focustions dark metalic gray. Morphine Attracts the user to medicine, and makes him/her geared more towards sugery. If trained extremlly well, the user can control some medications/deseases in a human. It also makes their focustion milky gray. Beast The Dimidium-Focustion of Nachakee. Attracts the user to wildlife (in Nachakee's case, Bulbasaur), and makes him/her feel a hatred towrds those who hurt animals. If trained extremlly well, the user can comunicate with big, manley animals. It also makes their focustions dark kaki. Give-off The weakest of all focustion. Give-Off focustion usally makes the user meak, but sound is an exeption. Nature has to do with the exaust of things naturally found on earth. Smoke Attracts the user to smoking, and makes him/her hot headed. If trained extremlly well, the user can control smoke. It also makes their focustions puece. Steem Attracts the user to hot springs, and makes him/her relaxed. If trained extremlly well, the user can control steem. It also makes their focustions fusia. Dirt Attracts the user to dirt, and makes him/her uncomfortble in wet heat. If trained extremlly well, the user can control dirt. It also makes their focustions brown. Sound Attracts the user to air, and makes him/her in to music. If trained extremlly well, the user can control sound waves. It also makes their focustions gray. Frost Attracts the user to cold, and makes him/her in pain (and sweat 100 more than average) near fire. If trained extremlly well, the user can control frost. It also makes their focustions whitish gray. Aluminum Attracts the user to earth, and makes him/her grumpy. If trained extremlly well, the user can control some weak metals. It also makes their focustions light metalic gray. Asprin Attracts the user to science, and makes him/her modest. If trained extremlly well, the user can control some weak herbs. It also makes their focustions light milky white. Cub Attracts the user to wildlife (in Nachannah's case, Pokemon), and makes him/her feel a hatred towrds those who hurt animals. If trained extremlly well, the user can comunicate with baby animals. It also makes their focustions light kaki. Galactic Galactic focustion is a special focustion that would be considered super human. Galactic manly has to do with things found in space. Plasma The Tertia-Focustion of Mr. G. Attracts the user to science, and makes him/her able to run at high speeds. If trained extremlly well, the user can control plasma. It also makes their focustions purple/blue como. Solar The Tertia-Focustion of Mr. G. Attracts the user to the sun, and makes him/her never tired at day time. If trained extremlly well, the user can control sunlight. It also makes their focustions orange. Luner Attracts the user to the moon, and makes him/her never tired at night time. If trained extremlly well, the user can control moonlight. It also makes their focustions light grayish teal. Unic The Tertia-Focustion of Mr. G. Attracts the user to space, and atracts him/her to astrlology. If trained extremlly well, him/her extremlly well, the user can control stars. It also makes their focustions white yellow. Skulls The Focustion of Anti. Attracts the user to punk music, and makes him/her neurotic. If trained extremlly well, the user can raise dead people. Its negative effect is it make people more voneralbe to the madness It also makes their focustions black. Candy The strongest of all Focustion (a joke the makers threw in to be funny because of how silly candy sounds). Candy focustion usally makes the user dumb, but some people are exeptions. Candy has to do with man made sweets. Syrup Attracts the user to pancakes, and makes him/her funny. If trained extremlly well, the user can control syrup. It also makes their focustions light brown. Corn Sugar The Focustion of Hia. It is rumored to be the missing Focustion of Mankind. Legend says one is born every 1000 years, although there are three shown in the show. Attracts the user to sweets, and makes him/her simple minded. If trained extremlly well, the user can control the universe. It also makes their focustions sky blue. Chocolate Attracts the user to chocolate, and makes him/her nice. If trained extremlly well, the user can control chocolate. It also makes their focustions dark brown.. Special Most dangerous focustion, unique, if only one person has a type focusion, they're not recorded in the Focusion Book of Being Awesome. Making them one of a kind and can be deadly as Hell! Black Fire The Focusion of Blackjack. Attracts the user to darkness and smoking, and makes him/her evil. If trained extremlly well, the user can control dark flames. It also makes their focustions extremly dark blue. Black Jack takes his pure focustion in solid form and smokes it. Gold Fire The Focusion of Goldstar. Attracts the user to gold and smoking, and makes him/her evil. If trained extremlly well, the user can control Golden flames. It also makes their focustions gold. Goldstar takes his pure focustion in solid form and smokes it in a pipe of pure gold. Ki A Focusion of only seen on Hiameball Q. Attracts the user to judo. If trained extremlly well, the user can fly. It's axactly like the Ki on Dragonball Z. Martial Arts Techniques Focustion Wave Poketoad does the kamehameha by poketoad-d5cr6x1.jpg|Original draft of Hia preforming the Focustion Wave kjkjhjk.jpg|Redisign of Mecola preforming the Focustion Wave kjkjhjk - Copy.jpg|Redisign of Anti preforming the Focustion Wave Focustion Wave (究極の力の波 Kyūkyoku No Chikara No Nami ''literally meaning ''Wave of Ultimate Power) is a fighting technique only shown in the Manga. It is based off the Kamehameha technique from the Dragon Ball Series by Akira Toriyama. It is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the Focustion is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (the hands must be very close or touching). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. The power and concentration of the different types of it also vary greatly. It's color is the color of the person's focustion. Focustion Ball/Shield dsfadsfdws,cmxvnsdm,.png|Hia using his Focustion to make a ball dfsdfsadf.png|Mecola using his Element in a ball The user of it must gather energy within themselves and then release it in a sudden outward burst. It can kill a small group of enemies or launch them back without them dying, though its effectiveness depends on their health of the enemies and the power of the attack. It can be used to kill large groups of enemies quickly, depending on the strength of the opponents and the attack itself. Souls The soul of someone depends on there focustion color. There are 2 kinds of Souls; regular and faceless. Regular is a person's normal soul alive or dead. A faceless soul is the soul of a dead person who didn't clear his guilty contience. mm Dimidium-Focustion Dimidium-Focustion is a special form of Focustion, when the user is born with 2 different types of Focution. Since 2 Focustion types can't mix, they must both have the same amount of area of vein copasity. Known Users; *Nachakee pool Tertia-Focustion Tertia-Focustion is a special form of Focustion, when the user is born with 3 different types of Focution. Since Focustion types can't mix, they must all have the same amount of area of vein copasity. Known Users; *Mr. G Apperances Life 4 Hiamecola Life 4 Hiamecola (Manga) Herman's Puppet Show Anti's Life Sux Le Giratti Show